


【宏晋】海港夜

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】海港夜

是夜，小雨，雨滴轻飘飘的落在窗子上，没有声音。黄伟晋就是这样被唤醒的。

他服役的地点在石门区，是新北市的最北面，也是岛的最北端。不算偏远但总归是陌生的，好在这里近海水气丰饶，他也算是喜欢的。

没想到是这样实现朝九晚五的上班族生活的，他开始有规律的生活作息，有大把大把的私人时间，他会去书店水吧，更多的时候会待在海边，一待待到日暮垂落。

黄伟晋在石门某个不知名的小海港租了一间公寓。整间屋子只有一张床、一个光秃秃的电视柜和一架低矮的沙发算是家具。打开壁橱，也只有一套换洗的衣服，浴室的柜子里有大把的一次性牙刷，床单是米白色的，没有电视机。

他不常来这里，只有在不回家或是不住宿舍的时候，才会到来这里来。频率极低，约等于罗弘证来见他的次数。

罗弘证从来不打电话，他每次都好像凭空出现。像是有感召似的，黄伟晋每次远远的看到个身影，就能认出人来。他总是戴顶棒球帽，黑色的，在人群里安安静静低着头走路，遮住脸了，反而让人看得出他缺乏安全感。

他只会在阴天、日暮低垂或是夜幕初升之后，这些人精神松懈的时间出现。黄伟晋已经不再热衷渔夫帽了，他的头发很短，不搭理也不用遮掩，像个普通人一样自在的走在街上。但每逢罗弘证出现，他就会再把渔夫帽戴起来，不然他总觉得这样两个人走在一起，实在太打眼了。

往公寓去，他们大多数是微微错开，一前一后走着的，距离不远但也显不出亲密来，眼尾留出余光，相互扫着，偶尔说几句话，大多数时间是无话的。

两个人都把彼此的生活挡在身后，彼此晦暗的、赤裸的相见。他们害怕所有过去、现在和未来，所有即将殆尽的和无解的东西。

疏离的人紧密的毫无防备的贴在一起，像两只不会说话的动物，封闭的自我在唇边、在喉咙里发出呜哝的响声时被碾碎、瓦解，所有爱恨嗔痴、喜怒哀乐都在皮肤接触的那一刻相互倾诉着。

黄伟晋有一个月没有见过他了，他的头发长了，两边的鬓角不太规则，倒在床上，黑发丝会散开，显出些许脆弱来，翻身或是动作激烈一些，偏分的刘海就会滑下来，有时候遮在眼上，薄薄一层碎发下面，他一双眼睛里不知道映着哪里的光，若隐若现，闪闪发亮。

黄伟晋极爱他一双眼睛，修长的，平时觉不出，单独细看时才能发现他眼尾微微向上飞着，几分媚色暗暗埋潜。情事来时，他眼尾又会染上一抹嫣红，黄伟晋就往他的肩上咬。

是妖吧，不然为什么逃不开甩不掉呢。他下嘴又凶又狠，恨极了，也爱极了。

他觉得他们彼此就像一种药物，彼此上瘾又相互过敏。杀死彼此，只是时间问题。

海港的夜风从海上来，带着一股湿潮气，凉意会往人骨头里钻。公寓的窗户错开了一层小缝，黄伟晋的手臂碰到旁侧的床，温度已经消散。窗帘被吹起了小小的弧度，他从缝隙处能见罗弘证的轮廓。

公寓在一楼，窗户正对着楼道口。罗弘证坐在台阶上抽烟，安安静静的夹着烟放空，一动不动。窗帘飞到空中又落下，一会儿遮住他，一会儿又敞开。

黄伟晋待在海边或是书店的时候，偶尔也会这样，不同的是，他已经不再吸烟了。他想要戒掉，如果烟能被戒掉，那人也能。做事总要从简单的先开始不是吗？

人独立待着的时间里其实不会有那么多东西需要思考。前一段时间，他突然会时常想起过去的事情，他22岁到29岁间很多个漫长的夏天和突然而至的冬天。很多往事带着色彩斑斓的颜色散发着柔光从他眼前飞过，像是被感光快的胶片记录下来的似的，细节线条都是模糊的，浸在光晕里，掠过他眼前，有一些就像经久的古老卷纸，脆脆的一碰就碎，散成碎片，风一刮，就全部吹走了。

他已经开始遗忘一些事了，他没有抗拒。

海风吹得窗框响了一声，黄伟晋拉高了点被子，他安安静静的仰着，望着天花板上映着窗上的影。谁能救赎谁呢，眼下他也有今夜过后、下一次相遇前的又一个离别、一次次不知归路的无解需要应付。

 

-【End】-


End file.
